My Gay Life
by NaruLover9000
Summary: GaaNaru. slight SasuNaru and slight narumenma some KankuKiba.. ShikaTema way later. Naruto and his friends handle their life in highschool as gay. what will others think of them? how will their family's react? Naruto parents never died? sasuke has a crush on Naruto? itachis alive too? read to find out more. yaoi, sex, lemon, smut, maybe Yuri, boyxboy. don't like yaoi, don't read.
1. Yeah Mom I'm gay

**_GAANARU: im really sorry. i went back through it and hopfully fixed them all. tell ne if you see anymore!_** ** _oh and if you comment i will reply!_**

 ** _Im sorry that the chapters are going to be sorta short but it means ill update very often. im also gonna try my best to finish this story. hope you enjoy_**

"Hey honey?" My mother kushina uzumaki asked.

"Yes mom", I said looking up at her.

" your so lonley and quiet lately. Your 16, why don't you find a pretty girl and have a girlfriend " she smiled softly at me.

"Mom I can't" I muttered

"and why is that!" She pouted.

"I-i can't say.." I awnsered, god, i hated lying to my mom. The reason was because I'm gay. And have a boyfriend.

"Hmp" she huffed.

"Fine mom... You want me to bring my date to dinner tonight?", I asked, maybe it was time she found out I was gay.

" oh! Yes! I'll get started on dinner! Tell her to be here around 6! I'll make sure your fathers here to meet the lovly lady" she smiled rushing to the kitchen.

I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I got out my phone and dialed his number.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Naruto? Hi." He replied.

"My mom told me to invite my 'girlfriend' over for dinner. I think we should tell her and dad now" I signed.

"Are you willing to cone over after and tell my siblings?", he asked.

" uh sure", I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Alright. What time?" He asked.

"6, don't be late and dress nice" I fi ished and hung up the phone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. God, I hope they react good. Hm, 4:30. Maybe I'll just lay here for a bit.

I woke up from my nap and realized I had half an hour. I skipped the shower and just got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. I was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs quickly and told my mom and dad to go sit at the table. I opened the door.

"Hi" I smiled kissing the redhead.

"Hey" he waved walking in my house

"Naruto! Bring her in we wanna see the lucky girl!" My dad yelled. I blushed slightly.

"Let's go" I breathed out. Gaara nodded and we walked into the dinning room. When they saw gaara they looked confused.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend gaara, we've been dating for 5 months and 6 days" I smiled pulling out a seat for gaara who rolled his eyes slightly.

"Ha I knew it!" My dad cheered.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You have always liked red hair!" He smiled and fell over. What the hell was he talking about.

"Naru?" Gaara asked looking at me

"Yeah gaara?" I smiled.

"Is he OK" he said looking at my father on the floor.

"He's fine" I shrugged.

"Aww! He's so cute! He even calls you naru!" My mom smiled looking at gaara.

"Mom.. He doesn't like to be called cute" I smiled softly at gaara.

"Awwwwwwwww!" She squealed like a highschool girl.

"Well uh let's eat" I said taking a bite of the food my mother layed out.

My dad sat back down at the table.

"So gaara how old are you?" He asked.

"16" gaara awnsered.

"Are you older than Naruto? If so how much and when's your birthday? What's your hobby? Do you have a favorite color? What grades do you get in school?" My dad questioned.

"Yes. 9 months and 12 days. January 19th. I like to read. Red. Usually A." Gaara answered simply.

"Dad" I groaned out.

"Wait. Are you sexually attracted to my son?" He asked. Oh God.

"Hmm. Yes", he shrugged causing me to turn beet red.

" I am a teenage boy. We all have sexual need and disires, even if it Is towards our own gender" he stated and finished eating. I picked up the bowls around the table and put them in the sink.

",wait! Who would be the seme?", my mom asked.

"gaara", I said smirking at the redhead.

He smirked back as we walked upstairs.

My mom came in shortly after us.

" oh! I'm sorry! We have to go! We just got a emergency call from the hospital they need me and your father there immediately " she said quickly.

",OK, go! Don't wanna be late!" I hurried her out the door.

"Alright were leaving now and we'll be back in a few hours.", she said and I heard the front door shut.

" no inturuptions" gaara looked at me and leaned in. We met in the middle for a passionate kiss.

"Nnm. Gaara" I breathed out as I felt his hand reach up my shirt and onto a nipple.

 ** _haha... clif hanger. dont worry, im posting again, probaly today or tomorrow. if i post tomorrow its cause the chapter is longer. let me know if your enjoying the story! review!_**


	2. Temari and Kankuro

He rubbed the bud in between his fingers softly. Gaara removed my shirt and pushed me so I was lying on my back.

he leaned towards me and started to suck softly at my neck causing me to whimper.

"Hn... Make more sounds" he stated.

"I-i can't.. I need more.." I breathed out into his ear. He smirked wickedly lowering himself on my body.

"More you say? I'll give you more", he said lowly. Ah shit.. He's so hot.. I thought as he removed his own shirt.

He skillfully unbuttoned my pants with one hand.

Sasukes POV.

Hm. Naruto invited me over today, I wonder if he forgot. I walked up to the door and knocked. No awnser? I opebd the door because it was unlocked as always.

I went to Naruto room and opened the door.

" oh shit! sorry!" I said quickly shutting the door. They were both shirtless and it looked like gaara was taking narutos pants off.

Naruto POV.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry gaara! I forgot he was coming over today!" I said quickly blushing.

"Hm, fine. But you owe me for not continuing" he shrugged.

"How are we suppost to get rid of these?" He asked. I knew he was talking about our erections.

"Think of... Sakura in a bikini", I said thinking of it.(I'm sorry. She's the first person I thought of she's not ugly or anything)

I believe both of our erections went away after that. I buttoned up my pants and we both threw our shirts on quickly I made my way downstairs to meet sasuke.

" hi sasuke. Sorry about that", I blushed sitting down.

"N-no. Don't worry, that's what couples do" sasuke said looking at the ground.

Sasuke POV.

God. I felt like crying. I wanted him. All to myself. I really, really wanted Naruto.

"So..." Naruto mumbled into the awkwardness.

"Uh.. Well.. I'm gonna go.. I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said getting up.

"Uh OK.. Bye" Naruto waved as I shut the door.

Gaara POV

"Wanna continue?" I smirked at the slightly shorter blond.

"Hm. I don't know. I'm not really in the mood" he smiled. I knew what he meant. I had to make him in the mood.

I started to slowly bite into his neck softly. His head tilted to the side showing be more of his beautiful tan skin.

I kissed up his jawline.

"Mmm. Gaara. Not now" he sighed softly. I backed away from his neck.

"Hn, why not?" I pouted.

"I-i don't know. Hn don't make that face.. How bout we go to your house. I'll meet your family!" He smiled.

"Alright fine. Get in my car" I said and we both got into the red car.

After about a minute of driving I felt Naruto hand on my thigh.

Naruto POV.

Hn. Now I was in the mood. I smirked to myself as I slid my hand onto gaaras thigh. My hand trailed up until it reached its goal.

Gaara breathed out as I squeased his cock threw his pants. I leaned over and kissed his neck. God just doing this was getting me hard. And gaara too.

"Naruto.." He breathed out.

"Hn?" I sighed into his neck.

"W-were here" he stated. We both got out of the car and. I jumped onto gaaras waist. He removed my shirt and bit into my Collar bone. He kissed a line up my has and to my mouth. I opened it letting his tounge explore my mouth. He walked and unlocked the door.

He walked into the house and I helped take His shirts off throwing it on the floor. He layed me on the couch and removed my pants leaving me in just my boxers.

He started to slowly lick a line up my chest to a nipple. He sucked and it while playing with the other.

"Gaara..." I moaned out. I seen him smirk as he brought his face to mine.

"What the fuck is going on!" I heard someone scream. I couldn't see them but they could defiantly see me over their reaction

"God temari. What's with all if the sc- wow" I heard a male voice. Gaara stood up and I did too.

There I seen a pretty blond girl with 4 ponytails and a devilish looking guy with a black hoodie and cat ears.

"Who are they?" I asked looking into gaaras sea foam eyes..

"Naruto. Meet temari, my older sister, and Kankuro, my older brother. Guys meets naruto., my boyfriend" he stated wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Hi" I blushed slightly.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked.

"I-i just said hi" I blushed deeper looking at the ground.

"No not you sweety. Gaara" she smiled softly.

"Hn. You mean Naruto?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't you bring the little fucker here sooner! God he's hot" Kankuro muttered the last part but we all heard it anyways.

"Please don't refer to Naruto as 'the little fucker'" gaara stated.

 ** _so.. yeah review! ill post soon! very soon! but i have school so it might take longer. let me know if there is any pairrings you would like to see! straight! yaoi! yuri!_**


	3. Quick thank you!

**_I just wanted to say thanks to... ha sorry didnt catch your name! but whoever you are thanks! sorry i didnt reply sooner! but to awnser your question... mainly GaaNaru. there will be SasuNaru later on. god i want to say more but i cant spoil it lol. oh any other oarrings you eould like to see?_** ** _also. ill be posting another chapter later today. and i dont mond constructive criticisim_** ** _it really helps! just please dont be hateful i got alot on my schedul latly!_**


	4. anything for you

**_chapters not very long but.. Lemon! sorry that it was kibd of quick but they'll be better later on.. enjoy!_**

I blushed slightly at his comment.

"S-so.." I said shyly looking up.

"Hm?" Gaara smiled softly. God.. I wrapped my hands around his waist and burries my face into his neck letting our bear body's touch.

I loved the way his skin felt, soft and smooth yet a little ruff at the same time. I let my hand softly slid along his chest and humming quietly into his ear.

I almost squealed when he picked me up bridal style and smirked.

",please don't bother us" I smiled as he brought me upstairs to what I assumed was his room because his walls were painted black with a blood red trim.

He plopped be on the bed after shutting his door. He crawled up to me on the bed smirking wickedly.

"Hmmm... You know what I said earlier about making it up to me?" He asked.

I nodded silently not trusting my voice.

"Well. That's twice now we've been interrupted.. Im going to... Fuck you all night" he whispered huskily causing me to shiver slightly.

I just nodded again.

"Oh that's not all. I want you to go put this on.." He said holding up a bag.

"O-ok" I stuttered standing up. I went to the door he pointed to attached to his room.

Once I stepped in I realized it was s bathroom. I should of thought that but no.

I pulled the outfit out of the bag.

I-it was... I dress... A maids dress... I blushed deeply removing my boxers and replacing them with the laced underwear.

Anything for gaara. After those came the knee socks, then the fingerless gloves, the. The dress, which was only about to my upper thigh. Then an apron and neck tie. I looked into the mirror blushing even more at how girly I looked.

Slowly I opened the door only to find gaara lying on the bed waiting for me.

"Gaara" I whispered. He sat up and turned his head towards me smiling.

"Oh come here Naruto... Please me.." He smirked, god he smirks a lot.

I walked over shyly and kneeled over him on the bed.

"Go ahead naru" he whispered. I nodded.

I bent down and undone the button on his black jeans with my teeth and pulled hem down. I sat in between his legs and pulled down his boxers as well.

His erection stood tall in the air. I looked gaara in the eyes and bent down slightly further. Slowly I stuck my tounge out licking the slit causing a soft sigh from gaara. That meant he liked it.

I sucked around the tip for a minute before putting it all in my mouth making sure to suck hard.

"Uh god.. You like my cock don't you" he mummbled. Very rarely did he ever talk dirty, but coming from gaara.

The hottest thing in the fucking world. I started to pick up speed and then stopped.

",we wouldn't want you cumming just yet wound we master?", I asked teasingly.

" hm, you my lovely little maid, are going to be pleasured. Lie on your back" he smirked. I nodded falling back onto the bed.

"Hm. You even went with the panties" he said softly.

"Anything for you master" I smiled moving my ass.

He then removed the underwear.

"How would you like it" he asked.

"Now" I said simply, I knew that wasn't a correct response but still..

"Uhg!" Moaned as I felt his tounge at my entrance.

He replyed my sucking lightly. God..

"I-i. no more teasing!' I pouted he backed Away.

" if that's how you would like it" he smirked pulling his pants fully off. A minute later I felt his cock slip I side of me.

"Nnmg!" I moaned, painful, yes, but he hit my prostate straight on causing pleasure to over whelm me. He didn't move.

I started to buck my hips lightly.

"Please.." I breathed out.

"Please what?' He asked.

" please.. I want you to move.." I begged. He started to swiftly thrust into me repeatedly.

",oh God! Gaara! Faster!" I moaned as I started to see white spots. I couldn't even focus anymore. His pace picked up causing me to get louder.

"G-gaara!" I screamed cumming over my chest. I felt hotness fill me knowing gaara came too. I put my legs. Ack on the bed sighing.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet", he stated. 3 more positions until we were done. It was now 2 am...

 ** _hmm.. tomorrow or thursday. im very busy thrusday and wont even be home till like 9pm so dont expect it early!_** ** _review! please! abd ill awnser any questions! let me know if theres a parring you like!_**


	5. i love you

**_The Fucking Sea Queen : i toatally agree. gaanaru or narugaa is my favorite parring and when ever i want to read about it there is none. i feel like im the only one lol. now i know your like the same. oh yeah! i said i was gonna post today! it might be 10:07 pm here but its still today!_**

" mm. Night" I mummbled kissing his forehead. God the best night ever.

"Good night" he whispered back. Soon after that I fell asleep.

Gaara POV.

For once I actually fell asleep and then woke up only to look at my beautiful blond. I moved the hair out of his face and he shifted slightly.

"Morning" I said almost smiling at how cute he looked.

"Mm... I'm hungry" he smiled sitting up.

I got up slowly putting pants on and handing Naruto his. Once he had them on I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

He sat down at the table.

"Bagel?" I asked.

"Mhm, sure" he nodded and yawned.

I put 2 bagels in the toaster and waited for them to cook. Once I heard a low dining I took them out and spread butter across them.

"Here" I said putting them on a plate and in front of him. I sat down next to him and began eating.

"Gaara?" He asked. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yes" I said taking another bite.

"Can I feed you?" He asked.

"No" I stated simply.

"Oh cone on please!" He pouted.

"No." I stated once again.

"Hm! If I don't feed you then you don't get sex for another month!," he declared proudly.

I opened my mouth for him causing my blond to smile widely. He slowly moved the bread closer to my face. God normally I wouldn't let him but. I couldn't give up sex with him for a hole month it was way to good.

"Here cones the choo-choo train!" He smiled putting a piece in my mouth. He was so adorable..

I swallowed it and opened my mouth again just as he was about to put it in someone spoke.

"Aw gaara. Your getting soft" temari smiled. I opened my mouth and took the piece of bagel.

"Ha I didn't even get to sleep until after 2am because of you guys" Kankuro laughed.

"You just couldn't stop fucking could you" he smirked. Damn it! Kankuro and his bluntness! I looked over to see Naruto blushing madly.

"Shut it" I demanded sternly.

"But like seriously! You guys fuck like rabits! All I could hear for four hours straight god! Ha! You must have a lot of stamina! Not even I could go for that long!" He laughed harder.

The color of Narutos face could now rialval my hair.

"Oh Kankuro shut up! I remember you used to cone hone and have sex for likevan hour straight with a random guy!" Temari said slapping him in the back of the head.

it was true so I had nothing else to say.

"oh gaara, j-just so you feel safe here you can still do it whenever you want! Just let me know so I can leave. Kankuro on the other hand might just try to watch. Yes, I've seen you eyeing him" tenari smirked proudly. Naruto got out of his chair and sat on my lap.

"Mine" he said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. At least he knows that I am his and he is mine.

He kissed me softly.

"Can we go back to my house, my mons probably worried." He whispered.

"Alright." I said and he stood up.

Kankuro POV

I watched the boy get put of his chair and sit on gaara.

"Mine" he said quietly and kissed gaara. I didn't hear the bexything he said but gaara agreed to whatever it was.

Naruto got off of gaara and waited.

Hm, so fuckable.

He was basically perfect.. Oh what I would do to him... I watched as he left with gaara.

"Snap the fuck out of it" tenari said hitting me again.

Naruto POV...

Once we got to my house I invited gaara inside.

"Hey mom I'm back!" I shouted through the house.

"Aw cone here" she said hugging me out of no where.

"OK now. Where the fell gave you been we've been worried sick about you!" She growled.

"Just at gaaras" I shrugged.

"Well where did you sleep.?" She asked.

"On gaaras couch" I lied.

"OK as long as you were comfortable. Your fathers home from work today." She smiled leaving.

"Didn't wanna tell her" he started.

"That I fucked you merciecly" he whispered huskily. I blushed getting slightly horny now.

I brought gaara up to my room.

"This is my room, straight across the hall is the bathroom." I smiled shutting my door.

Gaara threw me onto my bed and crawled over me. He leaned down and we net in a passionate kiss. I opened my mouth ever so slightly giving gaara the chance to stick his tounge in.

He took that chance and wrestled our tounges, ultimately gaara won dominating the kiss.

(Ha omg, I just realized Naruto slept in a maids dress lol)

He explored my mouth causing me to moan into the kiss. I felt a tug at my shirt so we pulled apart for air. He took NY shirt off swiftly and removed his own. I started unbuttoning his pants and did but didn't get the chance to take them off as he swooped in for another kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding our hips together ruffly causing a wonderful friction. I moaned into his mouth as he began grinding back.

",hey Naruto I didn't see you.. Come.. In..." My dad said now looking at us.

"Dad! T-this is not what it looks like" I said quickly.

"S-so maybe its a dream...", he wondered.

" no! I guess it is what it looks like but.. Get out!" I snapped and he closed the door.

"I'm sorry.." I mummbled.

"Its fine" he replied.

"No. This always happens I'm sorry gaara Im sorry, I really really am",I sighed.

" why? Its not like I'm in it for the sex. All though sex with you is awesome" he smirked and I laughed...

"Gaara.. I-i- I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too Naruto", he said as I rest my head on his shoulder

 ** _God... i wonder what will happen next..._**

 ** _read and rewiew! actually plesse review! ill akways awnser any questions let me know if you like the story! sorry, i might not update tomorrow but ive got alot going on latly, ill certainly try though! oh actually.. ill work on sone of it tonight! once again let ne know if theres a pairring you would like to see! i dont like plain insults but if your trying to help thank you!_**


	6. goddammit Minato!

**_this chspter really short i know. but this week. in 3 days, ive had to spend 7 hour after school... god im tired. abd i can update yomorriw sorry but can you guess why? because. i have to stay after school, just tomorrow, for 6-7 fucking hours! and tgats not including tge actuslly school part. but i will probaly update a lobger chapter on sauterday. once again, im really sorry but god i cant stay awaje anymore.._** oh No Name person that commented a while ago. sasuNaru is going to only happen a few times in this story its very minor. hint, the first sasuNaru momment is when their drunk ;)

" god... I've been wanting to say that for a long time." I smiled softly. Hr leaned in and kissed me. That usally meant he agreed.

" OK! Now that four done your little session, I want you to get out! Leave!" My dad yelled.

"Dad! You can't just tell him that!" I said standing up.

"Oh but I can! Now get your ass out of my house!" He screamed at gaara.

"Dad stop it! He didn't do anything! You wernt like this yesterday! What's gotten into you!" I screamed pointing.

"Because! I realized if my son was gay, I won't gave any grandchildren! Our family won't continue if he's here! Naruto! You need to find a nice girl you can settle down with!" Hr explained.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"I said. Is that all! Is that the only reason you don't want your son to be happy! What kind if father are you!" I screamed.

"Shut up faggot! Ypure moms not hone right now so i might as well tell ypu the truth! Your just a fucking slut! I'm only here with your sorry ass cause of your mother! its not like I wanted a monster like you in my family you fucking disgrace!" He yelled. Everything went silent...

I cried... Oh god I slowly sat on my bed and cried.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gaara screamed slamming the door. God.. I just kept crying. Warm hands touched the side of my face causing me to look up.

"Don't worry naru, its not true" he whispered softly.

I shook my head.

"I, I, can't!" I sobbed.

"It is true!" I cried.

"God dammit Naruto! What the fuck is your moms phone number!" He yelled.

"-" I awnsered.( lol I don't want to put a number)

Gaara left the room

Gaaras POV.

"Hi" said the voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is gaara. Where are you right now?", I asked.

" um I'm at a meeting and I'll be hone in 2 hours or so" she awnsered.

"Alright thank you", I said hanging up.

" Naru I'm going to go and get you done water OK?" I said and walked down stairs. I filled up the cup and realized something. Minato wasn't down here, that means he must be upstairs.

"Ahhhhg!" I heard Naruto cry out painfully. Shit! Naruto! I raced upstairs quickly only to see minato exit out the window. I looked down at the body on the floor. Naruto was gasping out for air with a kitchen blade in his chest.

"Shit! Naruto its going to be OK! Stay calm!" I said grabbing NY phone quickly.

"911 what's your emergency?"

" I need an ambulance at 428 konaha road immediately! " I said quickly and hung up.

 ** _im sorry... it sucks i know. please review and any questions i will awnser for sure! let me know if you like where this storys going.._**


	7. jealousy and love (re write)

**canon is boring: ha sorry! we cant do that! yaoi is so cutee! dont worry youre allowed to have an opinion lol.** ** _ok so i hope you guys like this chapter. theres a cute little sasunaru moment in there. not very long but theres going to ve another obe in the next chapter too!_**

 ** _i have a question. want him to go to public school or private school... even if theres only one review ill fo whitch ever one you would pefere!_** ** _ill answer any questions you have!_**

 ** _sorry for the repost but i just relized sonething. sasuke already knew they were dating sorry for the confusion im fixing it now lol._**

"Naruto you're going to be OK, don't move" I whispered. He just clutched at his stomache, then I noticed something, his face was also cut, 3 whisker marks on each side bleeding. That's the least thing to worry about now.. I thought to myself

"Hello? Open up!" I heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs.

"Upstairs follow me!" I said quickly leading the way. Everything after that was a blur until I was in a hospital waiting room.

"Temari?", I asked as the other person picked up the phone.

" yeah gaara" she answered.

"Could you and Kankuro please come to the hospital now" I said and quickly hung up.

Kankuro POV.

We entered the hospital and looked around. I noticed red hair and walked over to him. Gaata was turned around so I put my hand on his shoulder.

",what's wrong?", I asked and he turned to me. Gaara, was... Crying?.

" he went onto cardiac arrest" he almost sobbed.

"Wait who?" Temari asked.

"I can't loose him. I need him. I love him!" He cried out.

"Who!?" Temari asked again worryingly.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto " he started mumbleing to him self.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" temari screamed.

" Its my fault, its all my fault!" He cried.

"Gaara, what happened?" She asked softly.

"Naruto... Stabbed..stomach.. I..just..was.Going..to..Help.. .getting..him..water.." He mumbled and I only heard some of the words.

"The subaku family. Naruto is now stable you may visit but hes not awake yet" a nurse said and gaara quickly got up somehow knowing Narutos room number.

I walked after gaara and he was knelt down by the bed smiling softly. God, he's never emotional.

"you're OK" he whispered..

i looked away as he kissed Naruto.

"G-gaara, why are you crying" came a soft voice.

Gaaras POV

I heard his voice and looked down only to see blue eyes staring up at me.

"Your OK", I said again.

" don't worry im fine... Mom.. Can you call my mom?" He asked. I nodded.

"Kankuro, type this number into your phone, tell kushina to come to the hospital now and any one else important to him!' I orederd. About 20 minutes later...

" hey is he alright?" Someone asked I turned around only to see him here. Minato...

"YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO HIM! YOU DONT DESERVE TO KNOW!" I screamed. He was the one who did this to my little naru.

Naruto POV. (Before he wakes up. Little Sasunaru cutness here!)

"Naruto?" A 5 year old sasuke looked at me.

"Mhm",I smiled.

" when we get older.. Were gonna be together right?' He asked shyly.

"Of course! I'll always love you! When we get older we'll get married too! I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy!" I smiled brightly.

"OK, I like that, I will always love you too" he gave me a small smile and kissed my little lips.

"Promise", he said once again and I cuddled him.

" I promise"

Sasuke POV. (Dream over)

" hello? Who is this?", I asked.

"Oh, wait actually you don't know me but your sasuke right?" He asked.

",yes. If you don't say something reasonable for calling me I'm hanging up" I stated.

",no wait! Narutos on the hospital! He said you were someone we should call!", the man said quickly.

" who are you?', I demanded.

"I'm Kankuro, narutos, boyfriends, brother", he answered. No.. Shit.. i forgot ge has a boyfriend, but he.. He promised, he promised...me.. I.. I still love him... He needs me now, I can prove myself! i can be better than gaara!

" I'm on my way!" I said and hung up. He doesnt even know that i love him still.. does he?

Naruto POV.

My father quickly left but not once did I look at him. I could tell by sound..

"Naruto! What happened;" someone asked. I looked over.

Sasuke POV.

"Naruto what happened?!" I asked coming into the room.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yes its me. Are you OK" I smiled softly standing beside him. I noticed someone holding his hand.

I looked at him. Red hair, tattoo on his forehead, eyeliner, those eyes normally filled with hate now with love.

"Gaara" I muttered.

"uchiha" he growled.

"He he, uh here let's eat something" Naruto said and was about to sit up.

"No. Your stomach was injured right? You can't eat and moving will be painful" I stated.

"Oh cone on I can handle a little pain" he said and began to sit up.

"Ahh god!" He screamed falling back down.

"Told you dobe" I smirked.

"Whatever teme!" He blurted out.

"He's right, don't move to much" gaara stated and kissed him. I scoffed slightly.

God... I wish I could kiss him like we used to.

"so you must be sasuke." Someone said and I turned around.

"And you are..?" I asked.

"Kankuro, and this is temari. Come here" he smiled slightly. I took a step closer.

" I don't know why but you must be real special to the kid. He wanted you here and his mom.." He smirked. I fought down a blush and did it well.

"Oh Naruto! What happened!" Kushina sobbed. Narutos eyes widened.

"C-can the rest of you leave. I need to talk to sasuke and my mom" he whispered.

Gaara nodded and left after his siblings.

Once the door closed I walked over to him.

"Mom... You have to leave him. Dad... It was dad... Once you left he came upstairs and started screaming at me.. He told me he never wanted me... How worthless I am, he called me a monster, a slut, mom! He never cared about me! He only wanted you!" Naruto cried out.

" after that gaara went to get me some water. dad came back. This time with a knife. He told me I deserved to die because of who I am. Because I'm gay. He called me a slut, a whore! He told me that I was just some faggott he was forced to live with! All while cutting into my face, then, I maneged not to scream as he carved these lines. He said I should go back to hell where I came from and stabbed me in the stomach! Then, I couldn't help but scream! Gaara ran upstairs but by the time he got there dad was gone" Naruto sobbed. I sat down on the bed with him.

"Its not true", his mother whispered.

" mom! You have to believe me!" He cried out.

"I CAN'T" She shouted and left the room running. I laid on the bed and Naruto slowly turned to me.

"Don't worry Naruto. I believe you. I never liked your dad much anyways", I whispered. He chuckled softly,

" mhm.", he sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned into my chest softly. Soon after we both fell asleep.

gaaras pov.

i walked back into the room a couple of minutes after i seen his mom run out crying. sasuke and naruto were sleeping together (hehe not like that you pervs..)

hmp, hes my naruto not sasukes. all mine... its not like they liked eachother in that way.. right? their just friends, thats all, yeah.. friends...

 ** _once again. please review. public school or private school._** ** _naruto: ha who needs school!_** ** _sasuke: we do._** ** _naruto: but whyyy_** ** _gaara: people like this stuff. naru, youre going to school with us._** ** _me: yeah! lets get all of these judge mental people to make everything more interesting!_** ** _y eah, not sure when my bext update will be... before monday how about that! constructive critisisim or anything you lije let me know!_**


	8. our first day of school

GAANARU: lol i was thinking that too.long chapter! yay! its alot easier on weekends to write.this chapter they start school!2 months later. Naruto decided to move in with his grandmother and grandfather tsunade and jiraiya. They lived in canada instead of the U.S and aperantly people are nicer there so he thought it would be good for him. Of course, the loyal minions, sasuke and gaara, followed him and got apartments.

Naruto POV

"Hey granny! What's that high-school called again!" I asked from across the house.

"Naruto! Don't call me granny it makes me seem old! And I think it was like, konoha high?" She screamed back.

(Shhhh... I know. Stupid but I don't know! And no one said what type of high-school so I'm going with private...hehehe)

Of course, I go to a private school for richer family's. It was really really hard to get into for me, sasuke and gaara are already wealthy and stuff so they got in easy.

Speaking of them... Were all going out for lunch today!

After about a 3 minute walk I was at the ramen shop where we agreed to meet.

I looked around and noticed sasuke, the way the light was shining off of his pale skin reminded me of something.

Flashback.

Me and a 6 year old sasuke were sitting next to each other on a dock looking at the sunset

"Naru, its beautiful, just like your eyes" sasuke smiled slightly. His skin, the way the light shined off of it made it look transparent.

"Aw, I love you sasuke, I have a question" I looked at him.

"I love you too. What is it?", he asked.

" will you be with me forever?", I asked.

"Of course I will! I'll always be with you! Ill akways protect you too! no matter what!" He smiled.

Flashback end.

I sat down with him and gaara sat next to me.

"Are you guys excited, for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Eh, not really, I mean its just school right?" Sasuke shrugged.

"HMP! I'm proud of myself! I worked really hard to get into this school sasuke! I have a reason to be excited!" I smiled.

"Yes, 11th grade. And you Naruto are still 16" gaara smirked. Yeah, him and sasuke were already 17.

"Oh well! Oh! Ive got to get going but remember to walk with me tomorrow morning right!" I smiled and waved rushing home.

Next morning.

I woke up and got dressed into blue jeans with an white t-shirt and orange hoodie then headed to school. The first house I passed was gaaras which he joined me on my walk. He was wearing black jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and a red tie. Do hot in my opinion. sasuke was wearing black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt but still looked decent. Oh and a black tie.

Once we got to school we all got schedules. I have 4\6 classes with them. the other two not.

We got to home room witch was with iruka umino. Everyone looked so well dressed and proper. Before we even got to sit down sasuke was getting hit on.

"Hey! What's your name" a girl with pink hair asked him. He shrugged her off and walked over to me and gaara.

"How about you redhead?" The pink haired girl asked gaara he turned to me.

"This is gaara" I smiled

",ugh I wasent talking to you shut up!", she screeched. Quite litarly too.

" but i-"

"Shut up!", she said harshly. I looked down to the ground, no one was ever mean to me.

" o-" I started.

"Oh my God! I just told you to shut up didn't I? " She sassed. I looked down again about ready to cry.

",now now, you listen here. Don't you ever, never. Make him sad you hear me? You get one chance. Now, if I could suggest, you have best back away, now" sasuke said harshly. The girl ran away quickly looking as if she was about to cry.

" come on. Let's go sit." Gaara stated grabbing my hand, he glared at everyone we passed.

"Hey! I'm inuzuka kiba! Nice to meet you!", a taller brunette smiled at me and I looked up. He had red fangs tattooed to his face and over all looked friendly. I shook his hand.

" I'm uzumaki Naruto", I smiled.

"Dude, don't listen to anything sakura says, she's a real bitch most the time she just likes to overpower anyone she can", he smiled again.

I laughed at that.

" let's go", gaara stated.

"Bye kiba!" I said getting dragged to the back of the class by gaara.

"Hm, the new blonds kind of cute isn't he?" I heard some guy whisper.

"Sorta, I wouldn't mind fucking him" I heard a guy say back.

I blushed slightly and noticed something. Gaara was holdning his pencil odd.

"Ow!" The guy yelled rubbing the back of his head, ha, gaara threw his pencil at him.

"Here. Do you need another one gaara?" I smiled holding out an extra pencil.

"Oh! I seen that want another pencil!"

"Here! Take mine!"

" you can have mine!" A bunch of girls crowded around us.

"No", gaara stated and took the pencil I offered him. I smiled brightly at him.

" hm, I would kiss you but who knows what would happen next.." Gaara whispered causing me to blush.

"Hmp! I can't believe he got one from that poor loser!"

"Uhg! How could he hang around with such a dirt bag.?"

" I know! He dresses like he was raised in a puddle or something! " the girls started talking.

"Gaara." I warned as he pulled out his chair. Then some guy walked up to the girls, black hair, pale skin.

"Excuse me lady's. Would you stop taking about our friend like that. Unlike you, I assume he actually had to try and get in here assuming his family is not rich like yours, and if I do say so myself, he's a lot cuter than any of you, no offence, bit you guys are pretty much useless whores that show off." He said simply.

"Uh! Fuck you Sai! You don't know anything! I did try hard to get in here!" One girl screeched.

"Oh no! What. Did you have to, you know, actually write down your own name?" Kiba laughed.

"Shut it dog breath! And sai! No one cares what you say you're gay anyways! Unlike those two new cuties sasuke and gaara!" A girl squealed.

"Can I tell them?' Gaara asked. I nodded simply.

Gaara POV.

I got up and walked over to the girls. God their annoying.

" wrong " I stated.

",what are you talking about", a girl blushed.

" you deaf. I said you're wrong."

"About what?" She asked.

"Gay. I'm gay. So is sasuke. Us three are gay. G. A. Y. Gay. You know. When guys like other guys. Oh and I'll let you in on a little secret. Im taken, and sasuke got his eye one someone already." I mocked them.

Yes, I knew sasuke still likes Naruto.

"Wait! Who are you dating!" A girl squealed.

"Naruto." I stated.

"Now way! Prove it!" She screamed.

"Hn, I don't have to prove anything to you" I said and walked away. I seen sasuke smirk before I sat Down.

" thank you" Naruto smiled at me softly.

"Hn,", sasuke sighed.

"Oh good response teme" Naruto smirked.

"Oh shut it dobe" he glarred

"You can't make me! Teme! Teme! Teme!" Naruto laughed and started to run around the room saying teme. So adorable, of course I would never tell anyone but Naruto that.

Sasuke POV

God he's so cute and playful. I got up and started to chase him around as he was laughing.

"Come back here dobe!" I said running faster.

"Teme!" He laughed.

About a minute later I had him pinned to the ground in the front of the classroom.

"I've got you now dobe" I whispered.

"Hmp! Why are you sitting on me!" He pouted.

"Because I can" I said huskily. Those lips, so soft and beautiful. I slowly leaned in and he squirmed.

I coughed as I felt a kick to my stomach, not Naruto. Gaara.

"I think you're getting a little close to what's mine sasuke" gaara stated and picked him up.

Naruto POV.

",hey, put me down." I looked up at him.

"God I love your eyes" I smiled, its true, I really did love them.

"And, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to" I smiled and he kissed me.

OK.I'm only doing Naruto schedule

Home room

1: math

2: LA

3: science

Lunch.

4: free period

5: health

6: gym

(K I'm skipping to gym)

I was on my way to the gym when i realized that I didn't have sasuke or gaara in this class. I shrugged silently and headed to the locker rooms.

I put my stuff in a locker and removed my shirt.

" hey Blondie! You're gay right?" A male asked me.

",yes" I stated.

"Ha! You and your friends should just go back from where you came! You're not welcome here!" He growled

"Woah, you just hold that thought. If you can you jackass. Weren't you gay last year? And I'll say, even if you wernt gay. Come on. So what really all it is is liking your own gender. Everyone has there own preference. And narutos is guys." Kiba stated.

"Ha I bet he's even slept with other guys! Have you twerp! You little fag!", someone laughed, I felt the tears in my eyes as I nodded.

" ha I told you!" He cheered. By this time I was crying.

",here, let's bring you to gai" kiba said and walked me into a room attached to the gym.

"Gai!", kiba said walking in. He told me to go sit down do I did.

" oh why what is it my youthful student!" He yelled happily,

",this is a new kid. His names Naruto, students keep picking on him for being gay and mocking him, you know stuff like that' he stated.

I felt someone beside me and looked over to see a make with really long brown hair and pale eyes.

" don't worry, it only happens for the first few months. I could, help you? " he offered.

"Neji, he's taken" kiba stated.

"Dang it! First the redhead and know you", he grumbled

", do you mean gaara?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" He asked.

",gaaras my boyfriend" I smiled.

Neji just sighed and walked away.

"Hi I'm tenten! Nice to meet you! Don't let those guys bother you! It just makes them happy, so don't even aknowlege them.", she smiled, I nodded softly.

" hello my friend! where is your youthful shirt!" a, mini version of gai asked me

hope you liked it! please review!

 ** _naruto lover: i fixed that lol. i tryed to sound it out in my head, i bever use the word so i didnt know how to spell it. sorry for grammar mistakes but to be honest. no matter how hard i try, i never notice them._**


	9. Its been so long

**_naruto lover: thanks for that im going to try and find a beta reader. And, god! i would not let anything serious happen between sasuke and naruto while hes with gaara! in later chapters sasuke shows his feelings when drunk, youll see._**

"Oh uh I just left it in the locker room", I said wiping my nose.

" you good?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just well It brings back unwanted memories", I smiled softly standing up.

Another reason I moved. Mom never broke it off with dad even after everything.

" can I go get changed now? " I asked and everyone nodded. God I really wanted to talk to someone. Once gym was over I met with sasuke and gaara.

"Hi gaa-" I was going to say hi gaara, hey sasuke. But that didn't happen.

Gaara pulled me into a deep kiss wrapping his arms around me.

"Fags!" I heard a girl scream. I pulled back.

"You're just jealous cause you can't get any of this sweet ass!" I stuck my tounge out at her. She just turned around, damn it you rich snobs.

"So you look grumpy, tell me what happened" I said beginning to walk, sasuke and gaara each on one side of me.

"Hn" he looked away.

"Everyone's all over him, especially girls, pour anti-social gaara" sasuke smirked.

"Awww.. Don't worry, I only got person that tried to hit on me his names neji, but he failed" I smiled.

"Hn" gaara, well. I don't even know he just 'hn' ed I guess.

"Oh. My brother itachi lives near here too. I'll be able to see him and he even said I could live with him cause its lonley in his house" sasuke thought outloud.

"You should" I stated.

"It would be easier for you", I smiled.

" yeah and I'll be able to see him. I'm gonna talk to him, later Naruto" he said walking off.

Once I got to my house I invited gaara to come with me and we sat in my room.

"So," I said hesitantly.

"Fan girls huh" I laughed awkwardly

"Yes, I do have fan girls. But all I want is you" he stated looking at me.

I kissed him, passionately.

",hm I want you to gaara, its been a while scence we last fucked" I said as he removed our shirts. He unbuttoned my pants but before he could do anything I pushed him onto the mattress.

I started to ruffly grind our clothed cocks together loving the friction and moaning.

I Kissed him again and began undoing gaaras pants as well. 'Click' I turned my head to the sound and got up

"You old Pervy sage get out of here!" I said rushing to the door and closing it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about them" I sighed.

"Its fine. We could do something else?" He suggested.

"How about at your place' I smirked. He nodded getting the rest of his clothes back on and so did I.

" bye I'm leaving!" I said leaving the house and we walked to his.

As soon as he shut the door behind us, he pushed me against the wall kissing me harshly. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wasn't touching the ground.

He started to kiss my neck softly and then bit it causing me to moan and cry out at the same time. He smirked sucking on that same spot as he walked along the wall till he reached a door, which of course, he opened.

He placed me on the bed, closed the door, and just stood there looking at me.

"Gaaraaaa!' I whined.

" yes", he smirked

"What about me" I pouted.

"Oh, if you want something, you're gonna have to do it yourself" he stated. Ah, he wanted me to masturbate.

"No, I want you to do it" I said.

"Well, I can't do it unless you show me how" he smirked again.

I wanted this to bad to say no again.

"Lube?" I asked.

"Top drawer on the nightstand" he pointed, I looked at him then took out the bottle of lube.

"You want to see right" I practically stated.

"Oh well, if you don't mind" gaara said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes removing all of my clothes. I was on all fours my ass facing gaara and I turned my head to look at his face.

First I coated my finger in the clear substance know as lube and shivered as I felt the coldness touch my hole.

I gasped softly as I inserted it inside myself. It wasn't to bad so before even moving it I added another, my face scrunching up at the feeling. It stung slightly, I waited a moment before stretching myself slowly pulling them out and pushing them back in.

I started gaining speed and moaning,

"Gaara, please, I showed you how", I whispered softly as another moan cane out.

" oh, but what about your cock?" He asked.

I nodded.

I took my other hand and wrapped it around the heated flesh.

",ah God gaara", I moaned out ad I continued to pleasure myself, of course it felt good. But it would never compare to gaara.

"alright my turn" he smirked starting to take off his own clothes l, by the time he was on the bed he was fully naked.

"Now I'll do that, just with my cock" he whispered into my ear.

I gulped as I heard him open the bottle of lube, about a minute later he was spreading my butt.

"please" I growled out. In one thrust gaara was fully inside of me.

I practically screamed at the feeling I'd being so full, over 2 weeks, I forgot how big gaara was. The redhead stayed still for a minute before finally deciding to move.

"Oh god!' I screamed as pleasure vegan to fill me as soon as he hit my prostate harshly.

", what is it that you want.." He asked.

",mng! Please faster!", I practically whispered.

", louder, what do you want" he demanded.

"I want your cock inside if me! Thrusting into me faster! Deeper!" I begged, he stopped all movements.. I whimpered softly.

"What's the magic word" he smirked.

"Please", I whispered. I started to moan as pleasure overcame me, gaara did everything i told him. U started to see white spots and all I could gear was myself moaning and begging for more even if I didn't know what I was saying.

" cum for me Naruto " he said huskily. I grabbed my own cock and pumped it in rithum with his thrusts.

"Gaara!" I screamed as I came on his bed. I heard him grunt and felt hot liquid fill my insides, after a few more thrusts gaara pulled out, both of us panting heavily.

He laid down beside me after I collapsed.

"I love you" I whispered

",I love you too Naruto", he said kissing my forehead, he wrapped had s arm around me and I drifted to sleep.

Temaris POV.

" hey! Gaara! We came for a visit from the US, where are you we missed you!", I called through the house. Kankuro walked in.

"Oh God!...please faster!", someone screamed.

" louder, what do you want?' A voice demanded, gaara, that was Gaaras voice.

" ivwant your cock inside if me! Thrusting into me faster! Deeper!" Some one begged.

Silence.

",please!.. Uh! God! Yes! So good! More! Uh gaara! Please gaara! Gaara!" The voice screamed, I just looked at Kankuro in question.

"That's Naruto voice" he stated,

"Oh...", I sighed, at least it was only Naruto. Still weird but.

More silence.

I walked towards his door and knocked.

" gaara? " I whispered. No answer.

I opened the door.

"Out" be demanded. Before i got to see.

A couple of minutes later gaara came out dressed.

",so what the hell are you two doing in my apartment" he asked..

"Well we were coming to visit, but yeah" Kankuro shrugged.

"No, I want an explanation" gaara demanded.

 ** _hehehehehehe... just wondering, dies anyone actully like this story?_**


	10. The surprise visit

**_im so sorry! i know im late but my internet went out yesterday ! heres tge storry! once again,_**

 _ **please! any oairrings you like i will add as long as its not including naruto, gaara or sasuke.**_

Gaara POV.

"Gaara... Come back here", I heard Naruto whine.

" explanation " I stated.

"So, we were gonna come for a surprise visit since we missed you, we got in here and well, heard...that... Again" temari explained.

"No... Gaara... I just remembered something." Naruto groaned walking out in a pair of shorts.

"What is it?" I asked turning to him.

"Uh, kiba. He invited us to some party thing tomorrow wanna go?" He asked.

"Kiba did? What are we doing there?", I asked.

" yeah he did and, I don't know, some games and alcohol and stuff" he shrugged.

"Oh no way you're going gaara!" Temari said stepping closer.

"Why not" I practically stated.

"Because! You're only 17! What if you get drunk and end up having sex!?" She exclaimed.

"If I do, then it would be with Naruto, I am going by the way because I know he wants to and no way in hrll am I letting him go by himself." I said

"Hey! I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" He pouted.

"Not with sasuke around" I muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean!" He squealed.

"I'm taking a shower" temari said and left.

"It means, he wants you, but. you're mine correct" I whispered huskily.

"Yes, I am yours and you are mine gaara", he said softly.

" wait what do you mean he wants me!" Naruto squeaked.

"Do I really have to explain to you what sex is again?" I sighed.

"No! But he doesn't want Me!" Naruto said running to the couch. I sat down beside him.

"Well if he doesn't I do" I smirked.

He smiled at me laying back on the couch pouting.

"Then come and get me" he said innocently.

Since His chest already bare since he wasn't wearing a shirt I leaned down and started to suck lightly on His collarbone.

"uhg...gaara.." He breathed out.

I moved up his has and onto his lips, my body now over his. As I slowly started to kiss him he grindded upwards and moaned into my mouth.

"No...gaara..stop", I heard him mumble. Slowly I got off of him and he slid onto the floor on his knees in front of me. Agonizingly slowly he undid the button on my pants and moved to the zipper.

" not like I wouldn't want to see where this is headed or anything, bit itbeiyld be pretty awkward to watch my younger brother get a blowjob from his boyfriend on the couch where I'll probably sleep " Kankuro stated from the side.

"Oh my god! I'm do sorry Kankuro I forgot you were here!" Naruto blushed as I redid my jeans.

"Don't worry about it" Kankuro shrugged.

"He he sorry again, I'm gonna go shower" Naruto stated.

Naruto POV.

I headed to the bathroom and opened the door, once I got in i seen the curtain closed and opened it too.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" temari screamed covering herself with the curtain.

"Ah! Oh god I didn't want to see that!" I screamed backing away.

"What's that suppose to mean! Am I ugly!?" She questioned.

"No! God no! I would probably be in heavan now if I was straight but I'm not! But if was like gaara or Kankuro it would be different cause there guys and I life je make body's you see!" I explained.

"... Are you saying you want to see kankuros body?" I heard gaara ask evily.

"What" I asked.

"I mean, to be honest he foes have a nice body.." Gaara mumbled.

"Eh!!!???' God this was weird.

" Kankuro! Come here shirtless!" Gaara demanded.

",uh OK..' Kankuro said.

" gaara what are you doing why would I want to see his bod-... Woah" I said looking at his chest.

It was perfectly toned, muscular, 6 pack.

"Can I touch it," I asked not waiting for a respobce before I reached out and touched his skin.

" so soft..' I mumbled.

"Yeah, I told you. Isn't it cool", gaara said now touching His chest as well.

" yeah" I practically whispered.

Kankuros POV.

God this was do cute, Naruto and gaara just memorized by my chest. Naruto just looked adorable, like always

Narutos POV.

I left the bathroom with gaara following me.

"So. The party?" I asked

"Kibas the buckle head that actually likes you" he stated.

"Yes, he wanted to be my friend and told me about this party thing to help meet new people and have fun", I smiled.

" with alcohol.' He said.

"Yes, there will be alcohol, you don't have to drink" I shrugged.

"No, I'll drink" I seen a smirk coming to his face.

"Once again! No way in hell you're drinking gaara!" Temari yelled coming out if the bathroom dressed.

"I am" he stated.

"No!" Temari stomped

"Come on please! It'll be fun, and a good experience for gaaea to socialize" I smiled.

"Hmp! Fine" she said walking away. Kankuro walked in.

"Its not really for just gaara is it" he smirked.

"For the both of us" I smirked.

 ** _jesus, fuck life lol._**


	11. the party

The next night...

"Gaara are you ready?" I called to the other room

"I was ready before you" he Stated walking in.

He looked hot. Dark red blazer with a white T-shirt under it. Black high wasted jeans and black and red shoes.

"Well you look sexy" I smiled walking over to him.

" hn, so for you" he smirked back. I kissed him for a moment and backed away.

"You driving?" I asked.

"Yes", he Stated and I followed him to his car outside. I know I'm not suppose to but I practically live with gaara.

We got into the car and I told him where kibas house was. Once we were there I knocked on the door.

" hey! Come on in!" Kiba smiled. Some of the people I knew some I didn't.

",OK everyone! Now that our last guests are here let's gather in a circle for our first game!" He announced.

Everyone sat in a circle, there wasn't too many people which was good.

"Ok, our first game is gonna loosen you up! Never have I ever, you say something you haven't done, if you have then you drink got it! " kiba explained.

I looked around the room, sasuke was next to me.

"Never gave I ever had sex with a redhead" kiba stated.

Of course I drank, so did sasuke.

"Wait who?" I asked

",your cousin a couple years ago" he smirked.

"You did it with Karin?" I asked and he nodded.

"OK, never have I ever. . . . sucked a guy off" I don't know who he was but he looked board and his hair was in a ponytail. Me, gaara, sasuke, sai I think his name was, the pink haired bitch, a blond, and I tenten, and neji drank.

-time skip to sasuke turn-

"Never have I ever been tied to a bed and fucked" he stated. God. I drank again. I was drunk. So was sasuke.

"Aha. Never have I...ever been the seme" I stated. Most guys drank.

"Alright never have I ever been the uke" gaara smirked and me and sai drank.

"OK! You guys can go hang out for s bit" kiba stated. I got up and wakede outside, I needed fresh air.

",hey Naruto... I need to tell you sumsin

(Don't worry I know how to spell something bit he's drunk lol) sasuke said walked over to me, I nodded.

" i-i still love you so much!" He cried out.

The next thing I knew is that he was kissing me. I softly pushed him away.

",i m sorry. I love gaara now" I said softly.

"I hate watching it, when he kisses you, it just reminds me that you're not mine" he said his head hanging low

",you know sasuke, I'll always love you, just not the same way I love gaara. I love him so much sasuke! I can't even be without him for long or I'll start falling apart. I need him sasuke, I really really love him God I can't even explain how much I love him! He's the only one for me he's pefrect! But I still love you, just as a brother " I said softer.

"I heard foot steps waking away and looked around. Gaara was running back into the house and shut the door.

" I need to go talk to him" I said going inside.

"Kiba! Where's your bathroom?" I asked. He told me where and I followed his directions.

Gaaras POV.

",hey, are you OK" I herd Naruto ask softly, I shook my head.

"You love him" I muttered..

",is that all you heard' he asked.

I nodded quietly.

" here, let me talk to him" I heard sasuke this time, Naruto left.

"You didn't hear anything else, want me to tell you what he said", he asked and I nodded again.

", yes he said he loved me, but he said not the way he loves you, god he didn't shut up about how perfect you are and how much you mean to him. He said you're the only one for him, and that if he's was ever without you he'd fall apart. He loves me like family, but you like a lover" I smiled softly at that.

",sorry", I mumbled I felt like a dirt bag right now.

", I'll go get Naruto" he said and left. A minute later my beautiful blond walked in.

" hey", he smiled shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I love you so much I couldn't handle it when I thought you said you still loved him. I wanted you all for myself, I know that sounds selfish but its true" I explained quietly.

"Its OK, it's a misunderstanding, I'll always love you" he said and kissed me. After that he sat down beside me for a minute in silence.

"God, I love you so much" he said again and I pushed him fully onto the floor kissing him ruffly.

"Clothes... To much clothes", he breathed out. I nodded removing my blazer and shirt then sitting Naruto up to remove his.

I got off of him and leaned him against awall sitting. I got back onto him grinding our erections together and biting his neck.

He started to grind back and moan softly as I left hicky marks.

" hey were going to play the next game..." I heard, kiba was it?.

We didn't stop though. Nope, not this time.

Kibas POV.

"Alright everyone! Let's play! Wait, where are gaara and Naruto?' I asked.

" bathroom talking" sasuke answered.

"K everyone! To the bathroom!" I hollered and everyone followed me.

Once I got to the bathroom I opend the door.

"Hey were going to play the next game..." I said and realized what was going on. Gaara on top of a moaning Naruto, both shirtless.

"Oh what are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Troublesome. There not playing kiba, their doing something else." Shikamaru sighed.

",no look, there playing a game... Hm... Who can make the .most noise! No... Tickle monster! No... Oh I've got it-" I started.

"Sex." Sasuke stated walking away

"Sex? How could that be se- oh... I'm sorry for inturupting!" I said scrambleing out of the room and closing the door.

"Ha! They're just some gay fags!" I heard sakura say.

"God dammit sakura why did I invite you. No, they're not fags, don't call them that, they're just gay, think of it this way you guys have something in common. You both like guys?' I said trying to explain it to her.

" yes, I have something in common too then. I also like dick" sai smiled. He never realizes how awkward he makes things.

"wheres the alcohol, we need some now" naruto said coming out of the bathroom with gaara.

"here" i said giving him a bottle.

"thanks" he muttered.

we played a couple more drinking games and by now it was 4 in the morning.

naruto pov

"heys der... gaawa" i said drunkly

"aha nawutwo" he waved.

"mhm.. lets go home" i slurred taking gaaras hand.

"woah. theres no way either of you are driving. hey! sasuke! can you bring them home!" kiba asked.

"why cant i drive. im perfectly normal" i said tripping.

"lets go" sasuke stated getting into gaaras car and we got in the back.

after a couple minutes we were home.

(these are not misspellings, this is how its supose to be cause their drunk)

"ahhaha! where he go?" i say pointing to the couch.

", aww i love you too naruto, i wov you so much" gaara smiled

" nah, theres no way you wov me mowe dan i love you" i smiled back.


	12. jail time

**_im so sorry that this was late. just letting you guys know i wont be able to update this weekend sorry..._** ** _yeah... i had slight writers block but got this now..._**

"Nonono... I love you more" he said.

"No, prove it" I said crossing my arms.

",no...not yet... But I love you" He whispered starting to kiss my neck.

"Mnm, I love you" I said back.

"No... I love you so much... When I thought you were with him...my hole world came crashing down... All I wanted to do was hide... I love you so fucking much... I can't even find enough words" he whispered in between kisses.

"We don't need words" I smiled softly and we both sat on the couch.

"We just need actions" I whispered and we started kissing again.

He put his tounge into my mouth moving it softly against mine.

"Aww you guys are so cute" I heard temari say but we didn't stop making out.

Actually, he lightly pushed me back onto the couch and sat on top of me.

Slowly I wrapped my hands around his neck, we just stayed in that position for a long time.

I heard the door open and close.

"Mmm... This way" Kankuro? Said.

"OK" it was an unfamiliar boys voice this time.

",wait, look they've been at it for an hour" temari spoke. Gaara broke the kiss for air.

"If you're thinking about having sex in my apartment the only bed is mine Kankuro, and if you don't mind, I wouldn't like my brother having sex where me and Naruto do. Find somewhere else or don't have sex" gaara stated.

"Gaara" I pouted and we began to kiss again.

Kankuro POV

"Well...wanna just talk?" I asked.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry what's your name again?" I asked him.

"Oh ha. I'm kiba" he smiled.

"Ok, by the way, I really like these tattoos" I said tracing the red fangs.

"These, everyone in my family gets them"

He stated.

"Cool" I nodded.

"One of those guys said Naruto right? I didn't see their faces" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Naruto and my little brother gaara" I smiled.

"Oh god, ha, I didn't know that. They were doing some weird things at the party... Do they...you know.. Have sex often?" He asked blushing slightly

",as far as I know a couple times a week at least" I laughed.

"Wow.. Oh did you know girls are all over him!" he laughed.

"Gaara? Ha! That's a first!" I smiled.

"What do you mean?! Him and sasuke are catching everyone's eye" he smirked.

"Do they know that sasuke and gaaea already have their eye on a certain blond in the living room" I whispered.

",no way! Sasuke lines him too?" He said lowly.

"Big time. You can tell" I shrugged.

"Wanna go watch TV or something" he asked.

"Sure kiba" I sighed.

Kibas POV.

When we walked out they were still on the couch gaara on Naruto

"Mm I love you" gaara said and they kissed.

"I live you too" Naruto said and they kissed. Thus bacicaly went on for another minute.

"Um... Can we sit on the couch?" Kankuro finally spoke up.

"Ngg... Fine" gaara said. It was a large couch so they just sat up. Quite literally too. The same thing was happening except now Naruto was sitting up with gaara on his lap. Awkward...

We started watching hockey... I could still hear the kissing and Kankuro looked like he was annoyed.

"Nn... Kiba..you do..mng...realize.. Ahg...its like... Huh...6am...". Naruto said in between kisses.

" could you please stop?! " Kankuro finally cracked which I laughed at slightly.

"You got a problem with me and Naruto then go ahead and leave" gaara stated and they begun kissing again.

"Ng... Gaara" Naruto said as a hand slipped up his shirt.

"Uhm. Narutos right I should probably go home..." I said standing up.

"Want me to walk with you?" Kankuro offered.

"Sure why not" I smiled.

",alright. Temari I'll be back later.", he stated and we walked out of the door.

Naruto POV

" nng.. ..gaara... We... Need...sleep.." I said in between kisses.

"But Naru... I don't need sleep... I need you.." Gaara breathed out.

"I love you so much gaara" I said softly.

"I love you too Naruto" he said and kissed me again.

"Let's watch the news" I said and he pouted getting off of me.

"Aww you guts are adorable" temari smiled.

",I'm not adorable!" Me and gaara said in usion. I turned the TV on and went the the news.

" There's a murderer on the loose here in konoha city, he's killed over 5 inoccent women as far as we know. Those who have seen his face doscibe him to look like this. If you see anyone like him please report Imidiatly" the guy on the news said holding up a drawing of a guy with short and shagy blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 marks on his cheeks...

"Naruto... T-that looks like..." Gaara started.

"Me..." I finished.

3 hours later we were sleeping.

"Knock knock knock* open up its the police!" I heard someone say. I yawned slowly getting up and walked to the door in just s pain of pants.

"Hey, what's up officer anything you need?" I asked sleepily.

"Naruto uzumaki you are under arrest" he stated.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Sexual abuse and murder if the inoccent" he said harshly.

"Hey Naruto what's going on" gaara asked his eyes practically closed as he clung to me. I smiled at him.

"Hi" gaara said to the officer.

"Naruto uzumaki you're coming with me" he said grabbing my arm.

"But he didn't do anything..." Gaara yawned.

"Where were you earlier this morning in between 4am and 6am?" He asked.

"You really want to know what happens at then?" I asked back

"Yes" he stated.

"I was making out with my boyfriend on the couch here and we were trying to get his brother to leave" I stated.

"Do you have any other witnesses" he demanded.

"Well my sister was here. Temari! Get in here!", gaara called to her.

" don't be so loud.. Hi?" She said looking at the guy inftont of us.

"Is it true that Naruto uzumski was here in between the time 4am and 6am?", he asked her.

" yes, it was do adorable! They kept on saying how much they love eachotger and kissing it was so cute!!" She squealed.

"That nay be but for now we will have to put you with an officer to keep track of your movements got it. Grab a pair of clothes and we'll head out" he stated.

"Wait. Is gaara allowed to visit?" I asked.

"At certain times yes", he said.

" well its better than prison right?', I shrugged.

The officer made a call while I grabbed my clothes. This was weird... I stepped back into the room

"Their will be two people with you" he started.

",alright" I nodded

I turned around and kissed gaara.

" I love you gaara. See you when ever I can" I smiled.

"I love you too Naruto. This isn't right but.. I guess it is better than jail for nothing" I nodded at him and walked away with the officer.

We got to the other persons house

"OK. Just knock and he'll let you in" he started. I nodded as he drove away.

I knocked on the door.

"Hel- Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Hi. Uhm. I guess you'll want be to explain why I need to be watched my a police officer huh?" I asked nervously.

"Well yes. Come in", he said letting me in and I closed the door.

" sit down" he said and I sat at the kitchen table.

"Explain" he stated.

"Well basically... Their was this murderer that looked like me and someone reported it was me or something. Officer shows up and wanted to arrest me for murdur or sexual abuse or something. He asked what I was doing in between 4am and 6am and I told him with the back up of gaara and temari he said basically that i need to be under patrol but he said gaara can visit sometimes", I smiled.

" what we're you doing?" He questioned.

"Uh gahaha... Making out with gaara", I said quickly.

" oh why are you so lou- Naruto " sasuke breathed out my name. Probably remembering last night.

",sasuke" I said, practically whispered.

"Everything OK between you two?" Itachi asked

"Yeah, its fine.." Sasuke said quickly.

"Listen sasuke I'm still sorry" I stated standing up.

"No.." He whispered and walked out the door.

"Sasuke.. Itachi could you excuse me.. Sasuke! Wait;" I said running down the Hall to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I really am", sasuke sighed turning around.

" for what you didn't do anything ", I said reassuringly placing my hand on his shoulder.

" for this.", he stated and I felt lips on mine. Sasuke was kissing me. I lightly pushed him of.

"Sasuke I can't" I said softly.

",I'm so sorry", he ran upstairs quickly and I heard a door slsm shut. He kissed me. Why, he knows I love gaara so why..

 ** _im adding to the discription of the story to make it more clear. there will niw be sone kankukiba in this story._**


	13. at itachis house

_**dont like yaoi? dont read... woah...**_

 **Guest number 1: ah fuck no! Did you seriously just say that? Autism is not a joke or anything its real! Don't go around saying stuff like that or sonrobes gonna beat your ass!** **Guest Number 2: for fucks sake... Simmer down man. If yaoi isn't ' your cup if tea' then why the hell would you read the hole story it says you replied on the 12th chapter?. And by the way. A lot if people like yaoi, not just girls but boys too you dumbass your just being sexist there are gay people you know they do exist.** **GAANARU: thanks. I like you your very helpful.** _Suggestion. I don't care if your hating or not but please go by a name anything really I don't care if you call yourself 1. Oh and I'll answer any questions you got_ **.** **And just a question, what is your guys genders anyways I'm curisous if that's not too personal. Its just something I've been wondering cause youre referring to everyone as a he...**

 **Go ahead and ask anything about me I'll be happy to awnser!** **On with the story!**

" so uhm... What?' Itachi asked coming into the room

"I-i... I'm not sure anymore.." I sighed.

"Wanna talk?" He asked. I nodded Slowly and we went and sat in the living room.

"What happened" he asked.

"I geuss I'll start from the beginning huh?

You know his me and sasuke used to be so close and stuff but then I met gaara right?" I asked him.

"Yes, you used to go around saying you loved each other and whatnot" he stated..

"Well... I sorta realized it wasn't the kind of love others shared and moved on from that... I realized that when I looked at a couple and looked at us.. It was different... So then I fell for gaara... The love was pure and open and that's when I finally realized that I love sasuke, just not like a lover... His love though ... It never changed... He still loves me more than just brothers... Last night I told him I only loved him like a brother when he confessed to me that he loves me.. At that moment he took it well but now... I guess its hard" I said softly.

"I see. So you've hurt his feelings", itachi stated. I felt tears cone to my eyes.

" I never wanted to hurt him 'tachi! Its all my fault! Everything is! I'm so sorry... God! I'm so useless! " I cried out pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face.

"No you're not Naruto. You are very kind hearted and gentle... I know him and I'm sure sasuke will get over this eventually." Itachi said reassuringly. I nodded softly.

"W-which room am I staying in for now?" I asked quietly.

",the one across from sasuke" he said getting up.

"Alright" I sniffed

"There is some clothes in there if you would like to take a shower and get changed. Follow me I'll show you", he started walking and I followed him upstairs. He showed me where my room was and his room and sasukes but dusnr open the door, lastly he showed me the bathroom and told me to shower.

I locked the door once itachi left and started getting undressed. I started the shower and ujusted the tempature.

I then got in and remembered something.

'Gaara.. When will I be able to see him? Today hopefully. He's so cute..', I started to think about gaara in cute little outfits and what not.

Oh God... Now I'm hard.. I looked down to see my erection. Well there's only one way to get rid of this...

I wrapped my hand around it and slowly started pumping. I felt like moaning as I sped up but bit down on my tounge to make sure I didnt. I started thinking of gaara, his face, his body... And I came pretty quickly. I didn't want take a long shower so i washed my hair and body.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry myself. Once fully dry (except my hair it was still wet) I wrapped the towel around my waist and unlocked the bathroom door.

I started walking down the hallway abdba door opened... Sasukes...

Sasuke POV

I set my book down and got up to get a drink of water. I opens my door, walked out into the Hall and saw him

"Naruto" I whispered.

" hi sasuke", he said slowly.

"Look... I'm really sorry I just.." That's when I noticed he only had a towel on.

"I know... Don't worry sasuke... But... One thing I have to say cause I don't lie to you... I'm still gonna tell him you know... Gaara I mean.. I'm sorry but I have to." He Practicality whispered.

"I understand... Uhm... I was gonna go get some water" I said.

",OK" he smiled and hugged me... So soft... His skin was like a baby's.. I walked downstairs quietly.

I got some water out of the Tap and quickly drank it. At was already about 9pm so I went back into my too. To read, again..

Naruto POV. 1 hour later.

It was about 10pm and I was lying in bed with just a pair of shorts trying to go to sleep. I grabbed the smaller blanket (,you know like the ones you put on the back of your couch sometimes or the really fuzzy ones you can get for Christmas)

And put it on my shoulders like a cape of some sort. I walked down the hall to itachis room and knocked.

"Cone in" I heard and opened the door. He was sitting at his desk.

" 'tachi, I can't fall asleep " I said.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"Cause... He's not here..." I mumbled..

"I assume you mean gaara" he stated and I nodded.

" he is allowed to come over correct?" Itachi asked.

"If you say so I think.." I shrugged.

"Alright then, he may come over for the night but, I believe you are a couple, no sex and he must leave before 10am tomorrow." Itachi stated.

"Thank you itachi, and don't worry well begin by ten, tomorrow's Monday there's s school" I smiled leaving.

I Called gaara and told him. After a bit there was a knock at the door.

",I can't sleep", I whispered as he came in.

" hmm... That's what you get for looking like someone", he smirked.

"Its not my fault" I pouted and sat on the couch. He sat next to me.

"So why am I hear?" He asked.

"Lay down.. I want to cuddle" I practically asked. He did lay down and I layer with my head under his chin and put the blanket over us.

"I love you", I said softly

" I love you too" I could tell he smirked which caused me to smile. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Get your asses up!" I herd someone holler.. Sasuke.

"Hmm..." I sighed softly rubbing my eyes and sat up. I poked gaara.

"Wake up" I said poking him again. Hus eyes opened.

"Move' he demanded.

I pouted softly and moved.

" uh sasuke.. I kinda don't gave any clothes" I said awkwardly.

"Dobe. Itachi told you already, in the room your staying in", he stated.

Sasuke POV.

When Naruto came back downstairs I was proud. He was wearing the uchiha logo. Yes, that is a family company. We have it on most of our clothes so if you see it there like. ',well fuck, don't ness with him'

The clothes were slightly big on naruto because, well. He was short and skinny. Not saying I wasn't skinny, cause trust me I am. But he only has a little muscle. I have a lot. You see my point?

 _ **dont worry im still continueing this story**_ _ **please review?**_


	14. the long day

**Dude, or Max I guess. I like your name its one of my favorite names for a guy, except conner, I like that one too... So uh yeah...** ** _im really sorry for this being late. i went away for awile and there was no interntr_**

 _If you want to know anything about me just ask!_ _On with the story..._

Gaara walked in from.. I'm not sure actually, he kind of just appeared. Besides that. He walked up to me and whispered.

" your eyes, we have the same eyes, they've never changed over the years. Both of our eyes, their for him. Their for Naruto.."

(Anyone see what I did there... Anyone... Actually comment and let me know if you did get that) he walked away slowly. Creepy much. I don't see what Naruto sees in him.

"Come on were leaving" gaaea stated walking out the door with his arm around narutos waist. I followed after them.

Homeroom..

"Ha! I like your hair pikachu!" I kid teased.

"Oh, sorry I don't rebember your name, I don't want to know so please don't help me", Naruto said lazily.

" oh yeah you fool!", the guy said now inftont of Naruto.

"I'm sorry do you practice being this ugly?" He smirked.

"I don't know do you" the guy scoffed.

"Look at me, what do you see?" Naruto asked calmly, I'm confused. Oh... Naruto stared at him directly in the eye. Owch.

"No, no! Your handsome! Sorry! Oh by the way I really like your eyes!" He said and practically ran away.

"Ha, what the fell was that?" I believe his name was kiba, based walking over.

"To be honest kiba, people just can't stare at me directly on the eye and say I'm ugly or fat or any insult, I'm serious its cool man" Naruto smiled standing from his chair.

"Oh yeah try me!" Kiba challenged.

Kibas POV

I looked into His eye as hr looked at mine. They were so blue...

"Naruto your... Oh my God OK! I'm sorry but, your eyes... There so... Wow" I breathed out. Starring st them I felt like there was no way to insult him...

Naruto POV.

"Hey... You cane home with my brother..." Gaara stated slowly.

"Oh... Uh...yeah.." Kiba blushed, it was hard to tell because of the tattoo but it was there.

"Do you know how old he is?' Gaaea asked sitting up straight.

" uh.. No...but, His names Subaku No Kankuro..." Kiba shrugged.

",guess" Gaara stated.

"Uhh... I don't know.." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"19" gaara stated calmly.

"Your point is?" Kiba asked.

"Do you have his phone number?" Gaaea said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well uhm-"

",I said do you have his phone number!" Gaara demanded.

"Yes I do! Simmer down..", kiba mummbles the last part.

", did you guys gave se-" gaara started but I interrupted him with I kiss.

"I know he's your brother. But Gaara, don't worry there grown men" I said calmly.

He looked away and the bell rang.

I headed to math. No one I knew was there... Neither was the teacher. I sat down at a desk and put my hood up so nothing but my ands were showing when I put my head on the desk.

"Hey! We sit here move now!" Some guy demanded. I didn't even look up.

"No.." I mumbled.

"Wanna bet fucker!" He challenged.

"Hnn..." I sighed.

"Hey... D-dont... That's the new guy.." I heard someone else say.

"So what! I haven't seen him before! Let me see your face fag!" The guy practically screamed.

"Nah..." I muttered

"What did you just say to ME!?", he demanded and I looked up slowly.

" I said nah. You deaf " I asked.

"Oh you wanna insult me? Ill just bash your pretty little face in!" He shouted. The next thing I knew my head was getting bashed against the desk reapetedly. I started to see blood. Pain. Something inside of me snapped at that moment.

I got up against the force of the guy.

"What the hells wrong with your eyes!" He screams. He grabbs my arm harshly and throws me to the ground. I think I heard something snap but got up anyways. I was covered in blood bit kept walking towards the man.

"What the fuck!", he says backing away.

He starts growing things at me. Anything really... Books, chairs, ectera. I just kept walking. He got backed into a wall and I harshly pushed him to the ground and begun punching him.

Blood... I seen lots of blood... Minutes past... The next thing I knew I was thrown back onto the ground harshly. Someone got on top of me.

" Hey. Listen when I say your name Naruto " they said harshly... Gaara... I started to cry motionless.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry" I sobbed quietly.

"I-i don't know... What happens" I mumbled

"Look at me" he demanded. I looked at him.

"Its OK. its all gonna be OK" he whispered and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry!.." I cried out.

"Shh.." He .. Shhed... And kisses me lightly.

"Sasuke. Can you take him to the nurse. Someobe else take the other guy got it" gaara said standing up.

"Wait... Come here", I smiled lightly as he bent down.

" I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too.", gaara smiled softly.

He motioned for sasuke to take me so he did, by picking me up.

Gaaras POV

" what happened here?" I asked.

"Well, you know. He just went crazy for no reason.." A guy said.

"No. Don't lie to me. He's not like that. Now. What the hell happened." I demanded.

"I-i know... N-naruto kun was s-siting in a s-seat and the guy wanted him to m-move.. He didn't though... So he started... To smash his h-head if of the table... I guess Naruto kun got mad... H-his eyes were darker than normal and he started to beat the guy up I guess" a girl said shyly.

"What's your name?" I asked now in front of her..

"H-hinata" she stuttered.

"Well thank you hinata.. Naruto... You like him don't you.." I smirked as she blushed and covered her face.

"That answers my question. I will make sure he will do something nice for you when he is better" I said leaving I started walking to the nurses office

",s-sasuke! Stop it! I can do it myself!" I heard Naruto practically squeal from the bathroom

"No you can't dobe" sasuke sighed. I walked in and Naruto was sitting on the counter while sasuke cleaned his forehead.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fi- ow! Be careful teme!" He pouted cutely.

"Don't move then" sasuke smirked.

"Shut up" Naruto muttered. After that I kinda sat there until I needed to pee.

"Ha, no wonder Naruto likes you, you're pretty big" sasuke laughed.

I put.. It.. Back in my pants and turned around.

*slap!* Naruto hand was now on the side if sasuke face while he was blushing.

"Don't say that!" He practically screamed.

Sasuke face was beginibg to turn red.( from pain not a blush)

Sasuke quickly removed Naruto Hans harshly.

"What'd you slap me for?!" The raven asked.

"I said not to say that teme! That's not why I lik- love him!" Naruto squealed.

"Shut up! Just let me Clean you up" he demanded.

"Whatever... Be quick" Naruto said looking away. I walked up to Naruto and sat beside him on the counter

"Hn... I love you too" I whispered into his ear and seen sasukes glare directed at me.

Lunch. . Naruto POV

I walked into the cafeteria, alone... I lost them somewhere on the way but I think they entered before me so I looked around.

( matsuri)"Ha, there's that gay boy"

(Sakura)"Oh my God. Did you hear what he did?"

(Matsuri)"He looks horrible. Just wrapped in bandage I bet he didn't get hurt."

(Sakura)"Oh. I know what we should call him"

(Matsuri)"What?"

"Monster. Tell everyone to start calling him that!" A pink haired girl snickered.

"Hello dickless", I turned around at that voice. Sai.

" um hi" I waved awkwardly.

"Your friends are here, follow me", he said smiling. Very fakly might I add.

I did follow him though. He led nw through the crowd to a table with sasuke and gaara, then he left.

" hi", I smiled as I sat across from them.

",hn" gaara . ... Hned... Yeah. And sasuke gave me no awnser.

"Don't be like that. Don't be mad" I sighed.

"Well what else could I be. My best friend slapped me." He scoffed.

"You would of hurt someone if they said that about you or your non existent boyfriend!" I growled.

He got up with his stuff and walked away.

I sighed heavily.

"He's so troublesome" I breathed out.

"Yea. Because he still loves you" gaara muttered.

"Oh shut it", I blushed. A few minutes later the bell rang.

Me and gaara found a tree outside where no one could see us. My back was against the tree sitting down, while gaara pinned both of my hands above my head with one if his hands. He sat on my... Lap... Facing me and begun to kiss my neck. I leaned my head to the side giving him more acsess.

I almost moaned as he bit into my collarbone lightly.

" hey Naruto, you over here? I think I seen you come this way earlier, nar- woah. Sorry" I looked over to see kiba.

"Uhm. .. Hi?" I smiled awkwardly as gaara removed himself from my neck.

"Oh uhm... I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out with me and my friends- but, as I can see your kind of busy.. You can join us if you'd like. And wheres sasuke?" He asked.

"Here gaara could you move?" I asked quietly. He sighed and moved.

"OK so gaara, you could go with kiba while I go find sasuke" I practically asked.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to them" he whispered.

"You don't have to. Now go!" I smiled. I walked off I searched outside but sasuke was no where's to be found. I looked in 3 different rooms and finally found him. In the Hall...

"Hey. Are you OK?" I asked him. He looked at me. His pupils... No.. His eyes in general.. That can't be right.. No.. Hr would never..

"What the hell happens sasuke sit down" I said quickly. He sat down.

"Let me see your eyes" I demanded. He didn't respond. Drugs... Defiantly drugs...

" Naruto" he slurred.

"What the hell did you do sasuke??" I asked worryingly.

"Oggvn... C'mon you're not stupid... Y-you know" he said lazily and started moving.

"Sasuke why?" I asked softly.

",you... Its because if you... Mnng.. It was to much pain.. To .. Not be with you... Hmn.. I want you so bad.." He mumbled and somehow now on top of me...

"Hey let go" I said trying to move my hands but he kept them there. He started coming closer to me.

"Sasuke. Stop" I demanded. He kept coming closer so I was squirming vigorously trying to get out of his grasp

'I want you" he whispered.

",you can't have me now stop!" I squealed.

He didn't stop. Hr put one of his hands on my stomach. I began to move again. Trying to at least, I wasent very successful. His hand went lower.

"Don't you dare sasuke! Stop it! Its not you!," I screamed as his hand undid my pants. I. Couldn't move my legs. He was sitting on my thighs, and my hands were still above my head. I was trapped. I begun to cry while trying to move but it didn't get me anywhere.

",its not you. This is not you!", I cried out as his hand touched something it shouldn't have, his hand moved into my pants and boxers and then onto.. My.. Dick ..

", stop it! Please, just stop!" I practically screamed.

"Woah... What's going here," I looked over to see neji standing there.

I just kept crying. I'm such a baby. Why do I have to cry so much anyway? Is this a good reason to cry?

"Sasuke. Look at me. Oh my God... Sasuke get home now. I'll cover for you, but you need to leave." Neji said quickly walking over.

"Stop it!" I cried out as he only started to kiss my neck.

"Sasuke get off now before something bad happens" neji demanded.

is what I seen, anyone want yo come with me, we need to call someone" neji asked.

"Tachi.. Call itachi uchiha.. If you need to call someone call him.. He is sasuke brother." I sniffed.

"Alright" neji nodded and walked away.

"You're so soft to naruto" kiba smiled.

I sniffeled again.

"Y-yeah.." I mumbled as gaara started humming next to my ear softly. It always helps, he knows that.

 **there.**


	15. the fight

**_please review. im getting really lonley over here and sorta feel like no ones reading it..._** ** _also, im startimg on another story to post thats why its going to take me longer to post now_**

"Thank you" I mummble.

"He's going to die. I'll kill him myself. With a knife. How dare he touch you though. You are mine. And I love you. But that bastards dead", gaara said between his teeth.

" don't kill him.. That's mean... Just... Well you could... Uhm... Maybe that would be fine. " I laughed into his sleeve.

Nejis POV

I went to the office to get itachis number, they didn't ask why because all the staff love me. I walked away and dialed his number into my phone and presses talk.

After 2 rings he awnsered.

"Hello?" He practically asked.

"Hi, this is neji hyuga a friend of sasuke and Naruto. Your brother has done something very in exeptibal today" I tried sounding professional.

",oh, what has little brother done?" He asked.

"Well uhm... I'm not exactly sure but I walked into the hall hand saw sasuke pinning Naruto to the ground, with his hand... In nartos pants... As I recall, Naruto was crying and screaming for him to stop... He didn't but gaara... Well kinda like pushd him off" I explained

"Very well. I shall deal with him when he gets home" itachi stated.

"Alright. Also. He was under the influence of drugs. And he still is, so I sent him home" I sighed when itachi hung up

Itachis POV.

That little fucker! I heard a knovk at the door and opens it, sasuke. I let him come in, then closed the door behind him..

"Sasuke" I said sternly. He turned around, definatly drugs. In one swift move he was on the floor holding his left cheek (on his face) yes, I slapped him.

" what the hells wrong with you!" I raised my voice.

" God itachi! I want him! I want him so bad 'tachi! I need him! I... I need him..", he screamed.

"Is that all?" I asked

"Is that the reason?" I asked again.

"What?" Hr looked confused.

"Sasuke, everyone wants someone! But sometimes you can't have them OK?! So when the fuck would you do that to him!" I yelled.

"I. I. I don't... No.. I wanted to touch him.. So fucking bad!" He cried out.

"Sasuke. Uchiha don't. Cry... I swear yo god, if I hear of anything else like thus I'll kill you myself", I said and walked away.

Night time.. About 11pm.

Knock.

" come in" I said.

"I can't sleep I was wondering if gaara cou-'

" no." I stated.

"T-then could. Could I sleep in your bed, with you" he asked.

"No" I said simply.

"But... I'm scared. Tachi I'm scared. I can't... Not after what happens today... I'm so scared of him now tachi" he said tears coming to his eyes..

"Fine" I sighed. Naruto smiled softly crawling in my bed next to me.

"Thank you tachi" he whispered next to me. Personally, yes. Naruto uzumaki is cute, but not the sexual way. In the way like you want to cuddle a teddy bear or stuffed animal when you were little.

I just layer there next to him and the last thing I seen before I fell asleep was his face (besides my eyelides of course)

Sasuke POV earlier, like 8pm.

I felt like death just skipped passed my body, but still killed me inside. Why the hell did I have to take the fucking drugs! What the hell was wrong with me!... I lost him... Now he'll never love me.. Where is he anyways I didn't see him come home last night. . is he OK... Was it my fault?

I got up out if bed and checked narutos room, he's wasn't there. I began to panic once I didn't find him in the house. Maybe itachi knows where he is... I knocked on itachis door, no awnser. I opened it quietly

I was shocked slightly at what I saw. My brother, had his arms around my- no. A sleeping Naruto. God dammit. I've lost him. He likes my own fucking brother more than me. I shut the foot and left the house quietly.

Itachis POV.

"Nhg... Itachi.. How long am I staying here for.." Naruto groaned.

"Well usually until the officer or someone else comes to interrogate you, or they find the real murderer" I explained.

"Hm, I'm gkad you don't think I did it" he smiled and sat up...

", Naruto, no matter how much you wanted to you'd never be able to kill a person, a lady especially doesn't make since, and why would you get charged for rape, as far as I know your 100% gay" I shrugged. Naruto stood up yawning.

"Hn, I'm gonna get ready and head over to gaaras" he said exiting. To be honest, he's suppose to stay here but oh well. I don't believe its far cause they walk to school together.

Narutos POV.

I knocked on his apartment door. When it opened there was a tired temari.

"Nn, hey naruto. Gaaras sleeping but you can still come in" temari said opening the door. I smiled at her and walked in.

",thanks" I said quietly. I walked to gaaras room anyways and shut the door behind me. He was asleep, laying on his back. I had the perfect idea to wake him up.

I crawled into his bed, no sighs that he was awake. I removed the blanket from his body and crawled between His legs.

I softly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out His soft dick.

I gave it a few pumps and licked the slit.

Gaara began to move.

At that moment I begun deep troating him.

"Nng. Naru" he whispered. I smiled as I continued to suck harder. A minute later gaara spoke again.

"I'm Cumming" he breathed out. He came into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I put His cock away and smirked crawling next to him.

"Morning gaara" I smiled.

"Ya'know you could wake me up every morning if you wanted..", he smirked lightly sitting up.

" yeah but I'm basically under house arrest. Not in my house. " I thought out loud.

"Yeah. Now get up" he mummbked and I stood up. He stood up after me.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" He asked.

"I-uh... W-with itachi.." I blush.

",you what?" He demanded standing up.

"I'm sorry! But I didn't have a choice! You wernt allowed over" I said.

"So? You didn't have to sleep with him" gaaea stated loudly.

"Not like that gaara! Get your head out if your ass and listen to me! You know how hard it is sleeping in the bedroom next to sasuke after what happened! Oh, and if I didn't look like my fucking self none if thus would of ever happened! Oh yeah! While were at it he also kissd me by fucking force when I was there! Did I mention that!" I screamed.

",! Its not that hard you didn't have to sleep with him!" Gaara shouted.

"I didn't do anything! You're just being an asshole! All I did was sleep in the sane God damn bed!" I screamed back.

",stop fucking yelling!" He stomped.

"Now you're telling me to stop yelling? God dammit faara you're no better than sasuke! You litarly just accused me of having sex with his brother! " I shouted exiting His room. He followed me into the kitchen where temari and Kankuro were.

"Where do youbthing you're going back to the pricks house!?'" He demanded.

"Stop following me!" I cried out.

" then fucking explain yourself for fucks sake " he stated.

"Oh my God gaara! Wanna know what really happened! I was scared! I was fucking scared OK?! That's why I slept in itachis room with him! I was so fucking scared with out you there gaara! But you know what! You really are just as bad as sasuke you stuck up prick! Just leave me the hell alone! Goodbye gaara. Hope you have fun in your own fucking world!" I screamed and slammed the apartment door shut running back. to itachis..

Temaris POV.

"Goodbye gaara. Hope you have fun in your own fucking world!", naelruto screamed and slammed the apartment door shut. Gaara started crying silently and slid down the Wall.

 ** _hope you enjoyed, please review._**


	16. Menma Namikaze

**_please review... oh._** ** _texting is this. '_** ** _texting'_**

" oh my god! Gaara, are you OK?!" I said crouching next to him.

He didn't respond..

"Hey... Gaara.. Its OK.. It's all gonna be OK.." I whispered softly.

Narutos POV.

I began crying while running. And when I was at itachis house I ran in and curled up on the couch crying, loudly.

"Oh my God... Naruto.. Are you OK..." I heard sasuke ask me.

"NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BASTARD! ITS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT!" I screamed pointing a finger at him

"I don't get what you mean.."

"If YOU wouldn't if kissed ME while I was dating GAARA, THAN NONE IF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED! YOU HAD TO TAKE IT FURTHER AFTER THAT TOO! I CANT STAND IT! I COULDN'T SLEEP NEAR YOU, SO I WENT TO ITACHIS ROOM. I..I told gaara that.. And he misunderstood me... He had thought I 'slept' with itachi.. Oh my god... He's gone... He's gone..." I started crying out.

"He's gone... He's gone. No. No... No! I need him! He can't be gone... Sasuke bastard! I lost him because of you! Now get away from me teme!!" I screamed. I cried into the couch. I heard footsteps leave. And then a knock at the door.

Itachi came down stairs and rose a delicate eyebrow at me. He opdnf the door.

",hello. Is Naruto uzumski here Mr. Uchiha?" I heard a ruff voice ask.

"Yes. But he's.. Occupied at the moment would you like me to pass something to him?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. He is free to go home now. We found the real culprit. At first we thought Menma namikaze. But we reluzed it wasn't him" The person spoke. That name... Oh my God.

I rushed to the front door.

"Did you just say menma namikaze!?" I asked quickly.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Can you bring me to him!" I practically shouted.

"What reltaiobs do you gave with the man", the gaurd asked.

" h-hes my brother. " I haven't seen him since I was little, no one else know him he was very quiet, my twin actually, I thought he had died that's what my parents told me.. but I'm so happy he didn't.

"I would be able to call him to see if it would be OK." I nodded.

The guy talked on the phone for a while.

"Naruto" he spoke. I started crying, out of joy this time.

"Menma! Oh my god... You're alive. You're fucking alive!" I cheered.

"Its you... I was told that you died..along with mother and father... God I was so sad.. I'm so happy that you're alive too Naruto!" I could tell he was smiling.

"Omg.. Where are you.." I Asked.

"I live in Canada.. How about you.." He asked back..

"Oh my God.. Me too... I live in Toronto" I smiled.

"I live in Vancouver" he stated.

"There about..".

" 41 hours by car" he finished.

" you should come live here, with tsunade, jiriaya and me." I said softly.

"I should. I've always wondered what you would look like now" he said softly too.

"Besides, I'll be leaving nothing behind, no one here likes me. I do have a car.. How much money do you have?" He asked.

"Let's split the cost for an apartment", I smiled.

", exactly. You find a good one, well split the cist, text me gramz address, I'll be down on wendsday" I could tell he was smiling.

" I will. Goodbye, I'm dying to meet you"

"Bye, I'm dying to meet you too" and he hung up. I couldn't stop smiling.

I gave the man his phone back and he left. Oh my god... I'm going to see him... After 12 years...

I was so exited... I went home and told our grandparents, they tsunade said that she has a bunch if retirement money sgelo never use so she's gonna buy us an apartment and stuff, she also said she wanted to do the interior decorating, I sighed and let her, you wouldn't want to make her mad.

I asked menma his favorite colors (grams made me, and it turns out black and blue, I told her mine were black and orange.)

Monday morning. I began walking to school and a certain redhead joined me.

"Hi" I muttered

"Im sorry"

"What?" I asked.

", I said, I'm sorry... I-i didn't mean to assume things ok. Im fine if we font get back together, but I'll let you know... I still love you.. To be honest. I probably will never stop.." Gaara spoke. I was a little shocked but smiled anyways.

"Its OK. But, right now its not working out, I've got a lot going on right now... I'm not ready yet" I said softly.

" I understand. I got friend zoned"

I laughed at that.

"Yeah. Yeah you did... Oh gaara! I really wanted to talk to you about something! I'm finally going to see him;" I cheered, he seemed confused so I told him about menma..

"That must be exiting" he sighed.

",yeah. It is really... But... One last this before we enter school. Friend zoned got it. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends" it kinda broke my heart to say that, but I think its for the best. With that last thought we walked into the school.

The classes where I sat next to sasuke were awkward, we didn't speak, just weird glances at each other. Through out classes the was still the me being gay teasing, I decided to text menma.

 **me:** **this is so annoying, I thought the hole school was done teasing me about being gay?**

I sent it with out realizing I just told him I was gay.

 **Menma: don't worry it gets better, just learn to ignore it, that's what I did.**

And he just told me he was gay...

 **Me: thanks**

"Mr. Uzumaki. Put it away" I blushed putting my phone in my pocket. Ring ring ring. Lunch time.

I kinda just sat there... In the corner alone.. Cause well, yeah... I have no reason... I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk you look bored" I turned to see kiba smiling, I nodded standing up.

",why are you by yourself?" I asked.

"Well I was ganging out with Kankuro but he had to do something.." He muttered.

"So you and Kankuro..." I smirked. He blushed as we stepped outside.

"W-well I don't know" he mumbled..

"That's OK" I smiled.

"So.. You OK?" He asked.

"Kinda, I'll be alright in a few days" I smiled thinking about meeting menma.

Skip to wendsday.

Granny said he's supise to be waiting at the new apartment for me. I ran from the school yard to the apartment when I found the address I sent in and looked for door number 5. I took a deep breath in and opend the door smiling.

The apartment was beautiful a light blue I looked around and seen someone one the couch.

"Hi", I said shyly. He stood up and the first thing I noticed were his baby blue eyes, his black hair just like mine but, black, he also had the whisker marks. And he..

He was.

", oh my god you so fucking hot" we spoke at the sane time and smiled.

"Naruto"

",menma"

I smiled going next to him.

" I'm taking the next few days off of school so we can hang out" I said softly feeling hus skin, it was paler than mine but not by much.

I set my hand on his face softly not even realizing we were both leaning close set until finally..

Menma pov..

I was kissing this beautiful man, I don't know why but I felt I needed to at least once.. I didn't care if we were related, I needed that taste. We both pulled back at the sane time.

",I'm sorry I just-" he started.

"No, its ok i-i just" I said.

"I really"

",really"

"Wanted that to happen", we both said in usion, I smiled.

" so lets talk" he smiled and we sat on the black sofa.

Over the next few days we were still kissing, at least once an hour when we were awake, and today, sauterday, I was suppose to meet hus friends.

Narutis POV..

Me and sasuke made up, I told him about his I didn't mean the things I said, it was my fault not his, and he should meet menma, he agreed. Then if vorse gaara agreed, then kiba but only if Kankuro could come, so their both coming. Then sasuke dragged itachi along. We all met at a cafe.

I sat beside menma and sasuke, itachi on the side if sasuke and kiba across from sasuke, gaara across from me, Kankuro across from itachi and no one in front of menma.

I introduced everyone and we ordered.

Menma. Pov.

To be honest, I didn't care about these people. Only. Naru.

"Hey gaara... You OK...?" Naruto asked softly looking at the redhead, I glarred at him. Kankuro and kiba were talking so were sasuke and itachi..

Gaara just grunted as Naruto touched hus face.

",hey... Don't ignore me gaara... Come on..", Naruto spoke.

" he's sad cause he gasebt seen you for 3 days " Kankuro said and gaara glared at him. Naruto smiled.

"Aww gaara.. Did you miss me that much...", Naruto said and kissed his forehead. I got jealous and crossed my arms glaring at him.

" maybe.." Gaara said.

"You can come to our house after this, I know we haven't got to spend much time together" Naruto smiled.

At that moment, I decided to hate gaara.

 ** _ok. please, someone please review, im going insane... should i contunue..._**


	17. I Still Love You

**_Uhm... I was busy most the summer.. this chapter sasu will be quite the perv... hehehe._**

You want me to be honest, I hate him because he takes away my naru time.

"So how's life so far?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Hn... Boring" gaara replied.

"Whys that?"

Gaara motioned for Naruto to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto then blushed. What the hell did he say to him! I hit my fist on the table standing up.

"Menma.." Naruto said grabbing my hand.

"I'll see you at home" I said and tugged my arm away. I then walked out of the cafe

Gaaras POV.

I motioned for Naruto to come closer. He did.

"Naruto, I really miss you.. Can we talk in private" I whispered and he blushed. Menma hit the table standing up.

"Menma.." Naruto said softly as menma pulled his hand away.

"I'll see you at home" and he was gone.

Naruto sighed.

"You wantd to talk privately?" He asked and I nodded. We both stood up.

"Be right back" he smiled at everyone and Kankuro smiled at me. He and temari helped me on how to talk to Naruto. Once we were outside I spoke..

"I want you back" I stated. Oo... It wasn't suppose to be said like that..

"Gaara i-"

"No... Naruto, I want you back. I want you so much. I shouldn't of let you leave" I said putting my hands on his face.

"Gaara..."

"I still love you.. I love you so much Naruto! I miss you... I miss your touch... I miss your voice... I miss your body.. I miss your love.." I said softly.

"Gaara... You know I never stopped loving you" he smiled. I leaned in and kissed him, he didn't resist.

Menma POV

I ran. Fast. After listening in on narutos and gaaras conversation I hated the redhead even more, now I had a plan of what I was gonna do about it. To see who Naruto really wanted.

Narutos POV.

I joined the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

"God I missed you too.." I breathed out.

"Hn.." He kissed my neck softly.

",Gaara... Not right now... Let's go to my house for a bit..." I breathed out. Gaaea detached himself from my neck and nodded.

We Walked to mine and menmas apartment.

Mennas POV.

I opened the door, only to see a practically black human figure, I turned on the lights

"Your sasuke right. Explain why your in my apartment" I said a hand on my hip.

"He won't choose you. Trust me" he said.

",what do you mean?" I asked

",Naruto.. I can tell you gave feelings for him, because I have for 17 year" he sighed.

"But I don't gave feeling for him" I argued

"Yes you do"

" so what's your point "

"There's no point on even trying, he'll never pick you over Gaara, sure, Naruto used to love me, now he doesent, he moved on and created something far greater than love with Gaara... Something dar greater than anything I could of achieved... So there's no point in trying to break their bond, it will only hurt Naruto more..." He explained.

", and how would you know that?' I practically mocked.

" because I wanted to be with him. .. I broke him even more... Bit by bit... I did little things to show my love... Then one day. I went too far without realizing it.. Because I never tryed to stop loving him, it drove me pretty mad.. To be honest. I still do love him, but I now know, he's not mine to keep... Oh, and don't fight with Gaara, he can kick your ass." Sasuke said.

He then walked out if the apartment. I sighed, what if this is all true.. Or all fake... I went to my room. And shut the door then jumped onto my bed thinking.

About ten minutes later I heard the arprtment door open and two voices.

"H-hey.. Just wait I think menmas home.." I heard Naruto say.

"Ngg... Come on.." Gaara said.

" n-not now OK.. But I still love you"

"Hn.. Fine . I love you too" Gaara spoke.

"Hey menma!" I heard Naruto yell.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Wanna come out of your room?" He asked

"No " I replied.

" oh come on" I heard my door open.

"No.." Naruto jumped on the bed.

"Don't be like sasuke" he smirked.

"I'm not"

"You kinda look like him"

" I do not. I look like you dumbass"

" yeah I guess"

" that's why were twins.."

" come on... Gaaras here"

"That's why..." I whispered.

"That's why you what" he asked.

"That's why I don't want to come out. Because HES here"

"Awwww... Why.."

"Because.. I dont like him.."

"Why not..."

I didn't awnser.

"Hmp. Fine. You can stay in here then!", Naruto huffed and walked out if my room closing the door.

Gaaras POV.

Naruto walked back into the living room.

" is he comeing out?" I asked.

" no. He said he doesn't want to see you, he doesn't like you" Naruto sighed sitting down next to me on the couch.

"And why would that be?' I asked.

" I don't know "

"Well... If you're feeling a little sad... I could comfort you" I whispered.

"H-hey!!" He squeaked.

"Yes?" I smirked

" d-dont say that.. I'm not ready for you to say stuff like that.." He whispered.

",well... I don't have to speak.." I pushed him down lightly on the couch, he blushed turning his head. I sat on his waist now.

"Naru~" I purred and he looked at me.

",I missed you " I whispered and kissed him.

" I really did " and I kissed him again.

" very much.. I never meant any of those things I said... I was just mad " I said huskily against his neck, I bit into it.

He moaned lightly.

"I cried.. Did you know that... I cried over you naru-chan "

" I'm so sorry... I never meant it either.. I cried to you know.. I just couldn't loose you... I love you.. I love you gaara.. I love you so much ga- mmg!" He moaned out as I sucked on his sensitive spot.

"N-no... Don't... Menma...home..." He whispered. I sighed and got off of him. That's right. The twin that hates me is in the house isn't he.

",joy.." I mumbled.

" be nice gaara;" Naruto scolded.

"Yeah yeah .. I love you too by the way."

"What.."

"I said I love you too dummy" I smiled lightly.

I smiled lightly at that. Because I really did love him. I kissed his forehead softly and whispered.

"..I'm really horny Naru.." He giggled.

"Gaara!" He laughed. I didn't see what was so funny...

" what did I do...?" I asked. He kissed me on the lips.

".Hehe.. Nothing.." He smiled.

" can we go to my house?" I questioned. He gave me a funny look.

" I told you I'm horny.. Wanna go or not?"

" hm... OK "

" really?"

" why not, I haven't had sex since the argument"

" Me either " I kissed him and he kissed back slightly but whispered.

" not here" with a soft smile taking my hand and walking to the door. We put our shoes on and before we left Naruto yelled.

" I'm going out for tonight! Be back in the morning! Bye menma!" And we left.

Menmas POV.

... I heard there whole conversation... My brother. Is leaving me. To go have sex. With his ex boyfriend.. That dick.

Naruto POV

Gaara pinned my hands above my head and began kissing me softly, it got a little ruffer as I began to kiss back, grinding my body agansit his softly.

"..Leave." Gaara growled, I was confused before I heard other voices.

" yeah that's probably for the best ya fackin rabbits" and Kankuro smirked walking by.

I moaned softly as the hand that wasn't over my head, found itself up my shirt and on my stomach.

" alright. Have fun." Temari giggled. Her and Kankuro now both out of the house.

I yelped when gaara picked me up and walked to His room practically throwing be onto his bed. He removed his shirt, showing a lean and pale chest. A delicious creamy texture. He crawled on top of me.

" god I missed you ..." He whispered.

I gasped softly when his cold hands ran up my sides. He lifted my upper body and removed my shirt before placing me back down. I looked up into beautiful jade eyes.

" I'm going to make you cum so many times tonight Naru... Grinding...A blowjob... With my fingers in your ass.. With my cock inside of you... tonights all about you." He said huskily. All I could do was nod. That sounded great.

He sat positioned so that our cocks were lined up, and he began rocking slowly.

" I want you to word everything you're thinking. I want to hear your voice.." He whispered.

"Nnng... Feels so great. .. Ahgg. .. Yeah... That's right... Mnn... K-keep doing that.." I was moaning out every word. God I need to be touched more often, my body now being over sensitive.

I began rocking my body against his as well.

"Nn... Shit.." I hissed out as his hands rested on my hips and his hot mouth kissed along my fragile neck.

The pace began to quicken..

" oh God. . fuck... Yes...gaara. ..." I moaned out rocking against him.

" you have such a naughty mouth... Are you naughty?" He growled out.

"god yes... Nnn... I'm naughty... Mmg.. I'm a very naughty boy...very..very naughty.." I replied getting extremely turned on. I moaned.

Sasuke POV

I really needed to talk to gaara. I... Just really want to tell him something. I decided to walk to his house, only know where he was because of Naruto. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

I twisted the knob.. Unlocked.. I walked into the house and shut the door quietly.

"god yes... Nnn... I'm naughty... Mmg.. I'm a very naughty boy...very..very naughty.."

Shit was that Naruto!? I couldn't help but follow the moaning.

I ended up in front of a door that was a little bit open. Where the moaning was coming from... I peaked in slowly... Oh God oh god. There was Naruto, Withering and moaning under gaara as there cocks ground together.

Shit shit shit. I felt my self pretty much get instantly hard. I couldn't help but keep watching.

" ah shittt... Yes I'm naughty... I'm a very naughty boy... Please touch me.. Please gaara.. more.." He moaned.

I touched my dick from outside my pants rubbing it. God... .

" ahh... Naughty boys need to be touched.. To be punished... Punish me... Ngm"

I slid my hand into my pants and boxers.

"Ngg...so naughty. ." I started stroking myself. I couldn't help it. Those sounds of the one I loved getting pleased.. Even if it wasent by Me it was still so erotic... This was so bad... So fucking dirty and wrong... I came here to apologize to gaara about... Well everything really...

But here I am. Listening to the sounds of Gaara pleasing the one I love while touching myself. How pathetic am I.. Very fucking pathetic... But oh well my pride disappeared as soon as I gesrd the moan of my sweet Naru.

I placed my head back agsint the wall breathing heavily. "Fuck..." I mumbled out panting.

"P-please.." Naruto begged from in the room...

Please what? Please fuck me? Because I would be more then glad to fuck him even if it was with gaara too.

I moans loudly. Fuck!!!!! I quickly but quietly slid into the ever do convenient closet next to me.

"Naru.. What was that.."

Gaaras POV

"Naru.. What was that.." I asked after hearing a strange noise.

"G-gah! N-no! I don't care! Fuck don't stop please don't stop!" He thrusts his hips upwards more so I ground down on him

As he moaned.

"Nyah~ I'm gonna cum!" He screamed out and came. I kisses him passionately.

He was so fucking cute- I stopped and looked at his.. Pure bliss...

 ** _Gaara says read and review.. listen to him.._**


End file.
